


The worth of love

by Pearlislove



Series: Vastra/Jenny (Doctor Who) [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied Murder, Minor Injuries, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Sequel to 'Being human, and all it includes'. Can be read as a stand-alone, but will make more sense if the first one is read first.The new detective at Scotland Yard has insulted not only Vastra, but Jenny as well, and both of them are planning their revenge. But what will happen, when Vastra takes it too far? Will Jenny be able to forgive her, or will this be the end of the two of them?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YOLO1882](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/gifts).



> A gift for YOLO1882, who asked for a sequal to 'Being human, and all it includes.'
> 
> The story stand alone somewhat, but it's better and less confusing to read the first part first.

“Jenny, dear, I am only going to Scotland Yard. It will be nothing but an exchange of mere pleasantries. There is no reason you should not stay home and take care of reorganising the kitchen as you’ve been meaning to do these last few weeks.” Vastra sigh, for the third time trying to push her maid/wife out of the way so that she could step out into the street and be on her way.

 

Of course, Jenny had surely figured out already that it was more than mere pleasantries that was going to take place once she came to the police office. Still, Vastra was not going to offer for her to come along as she tried to restore her honour against a certain Detective B.Rusk, for she had a feeling she’d disagree with Vastra’s  _ methods _ .

 

“And I am telling you, Ma’am, that there is. You are going to get revenge on that Mr.Rusk who insulted you and was so very mean, and I’m not leaving you alone with him!” Jenny protested loudly, trying to hid her fear at the thought of her wife, alone, being faced with that horrible man once more. Last time had went as bad as it possibly could, he had even driven her to hurting herself, and Jenny promised herself to do whatever it takes to keep Vastra safe from further experiences of that kind.

 

So she stood her ground, not letting Vastra push her out of the way as she tried to reach for the door, only to find that Jenny covered the handle with her back. She wasn’t letting her out.

 

“Well you can't keep me in the house like an animal in cage, can you?” The Silurian snapped, a dangerous glimmer appearing in her eyes. Jenny knew that her wife had issues with small and isolated spaces, something that had quickly becomes obvious as she started working in the house, and found out that most doors were missing and were they not The Doctor had surely long since broken the lock.

 

There was no privacy, but always an escape route.

 

Jenny responded very careful, knowing that Vastra would lash out if she did something wrong. “I’m not keeping you locked up, Ma’am. You're no animal. I am simply telling you you are not going to Scotland Yard without me.” She pointed at herself, and tried to sound forceful and convincing. 

 

Again, the Silurian sigh. Why oh why had she ever fallen for such a stubborn woman? Or a human at all? If she’d been alone, or one of her sister had been there, it wouldn’t have been an issue. “Alright then, my dear. You may come along, if it’s what you wish.” She had tried to keep Jenny out of it, she really did, but even a proud Silurian warrior had limits and Vastra had long since reached hers. If Jenny so badly wanted to come along, then it was easier just to let her. Besides, she was obviously not going to find a way out of the house without bringing Jenny, either.

 

“Great Ma’am.” Acting as though they had not been discussing it at all, Jenny stepped aside and opened the door, offering for Vastra to exit. “Let’s head to Scotland Yard, shall we?”

 

Vastra looked at her suspiciously. This was really not how she’d like to handle things, not at all. Classic Silurian reconquering of one's honour was out of the question, now, for she knew Jenny would never agree to let her use such violent and savage methods. It frustrated Vastra, and she clenched her fists trying to suppress her growing irritation, but immediately regretted it as the skin on her still harmed wrist pulled, sending searing pain spiraling up her arm. Though she tried to hold it back, she really couldn’t help but let out a little groan as she relaxed her hand and the pain slowly subsided. Even as weeks past, the skin she had hurt remained tender and her new scales were yet to grow out.

 

Jenny looked at Vastra, eyes swimming with concern as she heard her groaning in pain, the sound subsiding as her fists relaxed and unfurled. “You alright, ma’am? We can stay inside if you're not feeling well.” Somewhere deep inside, Jenny wanted Vastra to say yes. This was meant to be  _ her  _ revenge act, but kow Vastra was trying to beat her to the punch and she could not see any way that would unfurl that did not involve any possibilities for highly undesirable outcomes.

 

“I am absolutely fine, Miss Flint.” Vastra snapped, hissing and rolling the formal name of her lover off her tongue as a reminder for how dissatisfied she was with her wife and he wife’s choices. “We are leaving.”

 

“As I suggested.” Without another word, Jenny followed her wife into the street, staying right behind her as they began their trek towards Scotland Yard. 

 

Most of the walk passed in complete silence, tension growing between the two partners as they were both disgruntled with the other’s presence beside them and wishing that they would have stayed in the house, not wanting to be accompanied to Scotland Yard. 

 

As soon as they got Scotland Yard within view, the both of them pick up speed, hurrying up and racing each other towards the building. They act oblivious of them around them sending long looks, finding it inappropriate for two women to be running about, but they didn’t care.

 

All they cared about, was being the first one to reach the desk of Bartholomew Rusk and crave their revenge.

 

As they reached  the gates of Scotland Yard, however, both of them quickly came to a stop, with Jenny stand just barely ahead of Vastra. 

 

“Jenny move.” Vastra whispered harshly, as her eyes focused on the shadowy figure leaning against the doors of Scotland Yard, one hand buried in his coat and the other one holding a cigarette to his lips. Vastra could feel her blood boiling, blood filled rage untempered violence filling her mind as she struggled to keep her muscles in control. Jenny was still placed slightly in front of her, and she feared to hurt the other woman if she let her rage loose.

 

Before Jenny can reply, the man himself turns to look at them, first now noticing their presence and grinning wickedly once he did. “Oh, look what we got here. It seems the hideous detective and her sapphic little maid is back for more, eh?” Mr.Rusk sneered, throwing his cigarette butt to the ground and stomping on it.

 

Vastra wanted to punch him. Not only had he once more acted her persona, but he had also attacked Jenny, calling her a ‘sapphic maid’ in the most condescending way possible. Every fiber in her body screamed for her to hurt him, to claw at him and rip him apart, if not for herself then for Jenny. But before she could even as much as touch him. someone else did.

 

Jenny’s first blow landed right in the hollow of his cheek, pressing into it with surprising strength as she screamed. “I am  _ not  _ her maid and she is  _ not  _ hideous!”

 

Her exclamation and blunt attack made everyone surrounding them in the street stop and look, but when they saw the young woman terrorising an officer of Scotland Yard, they quickly moved on, scarred to end up on the receiving end as well if the gave the scene too much of their attention.

  
  


Without caring about being watched or giving the other man a chance to bounce back, Jenny directed another powerful punch to his face. This time she hit the nose with a sickening crunch. Despite knowing that punching people in the face is nothing you should be proud of, she stills feels the man's screams of pain bring her satisfaction, an appropriate revenge for what he’s done.

 

She is preparing to hit him a third time when suddenly, there’s a foot sliding in between her legs, efficiently tripping her and sending her crashing to the hard ground. She land with a thud, her head bouncing against the pavement hard enough that there are dark spots dancing before her eyes, and left arm gets trapped underneath her own body. She’s not sure if she goes unconscious for a moment or just zone out, but when she come to it takes her a moment to gather her thoughts and realize what has happened. Realising she’s in danger, she takes a moment to try and move with very little success, before looking up and seeing

Mr.Rusk standing bent over her collapsed form, a wicked grin on his face.

 

He tripped her, and it was most definitely on purpose.

 

“Not so cocky, are we now, little maid?” He smiled wryly and Jenny wanted nothing more than to punch him again, but her whole body was wracked with pain and she wasn’t even sure she could sit up if she tried. Temporarily immobilized from her injuries, she watched in fear as he lifted up his boot clad foot, swinging his hole right leg backwards and preparing to kick her while she was still lying down. 

 

Too late, Jenny remembers she did not come to Scotland Yard alone, and before she can warn her lover not to do anything rash, Vastra’s seized the detective by the legs with her claws and carried him off into the closest alleway. Jenny could hear his scream echoing in the street as the two of them disappeared, and she felt tears rising in her eyes.

 

It was her fault Vastra had done what she had done, and was sure to do.

 

“Oh my, Jenny! Are you alright?” A sultry voice and giant mountain of blonde curls appeared in view, and a hand reached out to grab onto Jenny’s, offering her support, and when she still didn’t stand a second hand nestled itself in under her back, pushing her off the ground as she was dragged back onto her feet.

 

“River! What are you doing here?” Jenny smiled a tight smile, biting back a  _ please tell me you’re not here to blow up London _ and trying to be patient and pleasant even though every fiber in her body told her she had to go chase after Vastra.

 

“Oh, the usual. The more important question is, what happened to you? That arm looks bad.” Her last remark is delivered with honest concern, and Jenny wince, because her arm does hurt quite badly. 

 

But she can’t give up her chase for Vastra.

 

Taking the silence as a sign that Jenny did not want to tell, perhaps fearing that she would tell The Doctor, which  _ had  _ been a serious concern on several occasions, River simply patted her on the shoulder and smiled. “Well, seems we both got somewhere to run, so I’ll see you around, Sweetie.” With that, she turned and left, and Jenny watched as she walked away, suddenly not sure what to do.

 

By the time River Song’s disappeared completely out of view, her arm is bothering her even more than before and Vastra is too long gone for there to be any point chasing her. Instead, Jenny decides to head back to Paternoster Row and prays that her wife will be to be found there.

 

\----

 

Standing in front of her own door, Jenny stalled and tried to remember to breath. She was, though she was unwilling to admit it herself, afraid. The screams of Bartholomew Rusk as he was carried away by Vastra echoed in her head and she imagined finding his half-eaten body lying on her kitchen floor, the white and black tiles stained red with his blood.

 

He had been a despicable man, Jenny admitted it, but she had seen what Vastra did to her human meals and it was a father she wished upon no one. Not even such a despicable man as he had been deserved that fath.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Vastra would never bring home a half-eaten carcass. there is nothing on the other side of that door to be afraid of.” She spoke to herself, softly, trying to quell her unreasonable fears as she finally reached for the handle and opened the door.

 

The kitchen looked as it always had, three candles burning on the kitchen table and giving the room a homely glow. For all that Jenny might have expected, to see the kitchen looking like she left it in the morning was something that surprised her immensely, and she couldn’t help but smile. 

 

As Jenny moved on into the hallway, her positive attitude fell. Abandoned on the floor was a pile of clothes, stained and torn to shreds. Jenny recognised them as Vastras, and when she moved closer she could feel the all too familiar smell of copper.

 

There was no doubt what the owner of the clothes had been doing, and Jenny wanted to cry because she felt it was her fault. After all, Vastra wouldn't have gone as far as she did, would she? She killed a man because he attacked Jenny. 

 

“Vastra?” she calls out, realising that if her lovers clothes were there then so was she, and desperately hoping for a reply.

 

“Jenny?” It’s mumbled, soft and weak as though she is half asleep, but Jenny can hear where it's coming from.

 

Quickly moving across the floors, past the discarded clothes and into the livingroom, Jenny soon spots her lover lying curled up on the couch, stark naked. 

 

Trying to ignore the way her cheeks were burning up, she quickly walked up to the couch, grabbing the quilt spread out over the back of it and unceremoniously dumping it over her. “You need to use a quilt if you're not going to wear clothes. Your body temperature will drop too much if you don’t cover yourself with something. Told me yourself it's no good if it does.” Sighing and fighting back a multitude of emotions fighting in the back of her head, she grabbed the edges of the quilt and spread it out over her lover’s body.

 

“You don’t have to do that. I am fine, I am not running any risks of my body temperature dropping too much. Besides, I do believe it would be wise for you to rest your arm.” A green claw came up to tap Jenny’s left arm, reminding her of the pain that had now faded to a dull ache. 

 

Suddenly feeling angered, Jenny defensively moved her arm away from the couch. She could feel anger building up inside her like an oncoming storm as her emotions finally won over her logical side. “Yes, I’m sure your feast of human flesh will keep you warm and satisfied **.”** She snapped, angry, fighting an impulse to take back the quilt and let Vastra be stark naked and completely exposed to the cold while lying on the sofa. 

  
  


“But...why are you angry?” When Jenny glanced at Vastra, she could see that her eyes were filled with confusion and worry. “He attacked you. He attacked me. He attacked us. He deserved it. I’m sure the Doctor would agree and…” Before Vastra could continue her stumbling explanation, Jenny interrupted her.

 

“That’s not the problem. I know he had it coming for him. I should have seen it coming but…” She frowned a little, looking for the right phrase. “I just hoped we wouldn't have to go that far. I don’t like it, Vastra. I don't like it when you eat  _ people _ .”

 

Hearing this, Vastra looked so guilty it broke Jenny’s heart. She looked like a little puppy being told off for chewing on shoes. She glanced down at her green claws playing with the quilt, and Jenny could tell that she was trying to figure out what Jenny wanted of her. What she could do to make it all alright.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said finally, blue eyes lifting from the quilt to meet Jenny’s. “I don’t...maybe I could...I’m sorry. I only wished to protect us. Perhaps it would be better if you did not have to deal with such difficult behaviour as it is obviously bothersome for you.” Vastra stab at the blankets with her claw, even though have Jenny told her not to a thousand times, and she could practically hear the hurt and sadness filling up her voice.

 

Oh, she was such a daft old lizard. Jenny didn’t want to leave her. She didn’t want to run away and pretend all they had experienced was never real, it was not what she wanted. She just wanted her wife to… to control herself better.

 

“I do not want to go, Ma’am.” She try to keep her voice from shaking, but the thoughts of having to leave her wife was so incredibly real and she feared it more than anything in the whole world. She couldn’t go. ”I promised I’d always be there, and I mean it. I am not leaving.”

  
  


“Even if I eat people?” She look at her, uncertain, not quite trusting of Jenny’s response. She still thinks that in reality she want an out, but she’s afraid to take the one Vastra was offering-

 

“As long as you don’t make it a habit.” Jenny relented, smiling as Vastra’s whole face lit up, filled with relief and happiness. “I love you, you protective old lizard. And thanks for letting me get in a punch or two as well.” Without further ado, she bent forward, placing a tender kiss of Vastra’s crest, laughing as Vastra immediately reaching up to kiss her back, but on the lips.

 

“Anything for you, my dear” She whispered back, and Jenny grinned like a fool. She felt so happy everything had turned out alright, and they’d both gotten their revenge.

  
  



End file.
